1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for crosstalk reduction in a flexible trace interconnect array.
2. Background Art
Flexible trace interconnect arrays (so-called flex circuits) are used in tape head assemblies to connect the recording head to respective read and write circuitry. The flexible trace interconnect arrays are constructed primarily of pairs of conductive traces disposed on or in a flexible dielectric material. The conductive traces connect the read and write elements of the tape head to the respective read and write circuits.
In conventional flexible trace interconnect arrays, individual trace pairs couple, both capacitively and inductively, with other trace pairs that are in close proximity (i.e., neighboring traces) due to the density of the traces. Such coupling can cause undesirable crosstalk in signals that are transmitted (i.e., presented and received) using the flexible trace interconnect arrays.
Conventional approaches that have been implemented in an attempt to reduce or eliminate the coupling and crosstalk between trace pairs that are in close proximity to each other in flexible trace interconnect arrays include using conductive shielding to separate trace pairs, implementing “pseudo-twisted” pairs of trace arrays, and physically separating horizontal and vertical distances between flexible trace interconnect array conductor pairs. However, such conventional approaches typically fail to effectively reduce or eliminate the coupling and crosstalk between trace pairs that are in close proximity in flexible trace interconnect arrays, especially in high density implementations.
Thus there exists an opportunity and need for an improved system and method for cost effectively reducing or eliminating coupling and crosstalk in connection with flexible trace interconnect array conductor pairs.